


First Christmas

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange, Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, M/M, adashi, tayscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Adam and Shiro visit a Christmas market in a nearby town for their first Christmas as a couple.For the Adashi Gift Exchange 2019!Here you go tayscript!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayscript2701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayscript2701/gifts).



> For you my dear giftee, I forsake angst for this one fic. I hope it is what you wanted! You didn’t say how young so I went all the way back to their FIRST first Christmas. <3

**Prompt:**

What they would like to see in their gift:

  * Adam and Shiro having a winter date at a small town, just being young and in love and looking at all the rustic Christmas stuff and getting all excited to spend their first Christmas together! Cuddling by a fireplace with matching sweaters after said date would be much appreciated owo



What they would not like to see: 

  * I don’t want any angst, I want all the fluffiness!



* * *

The Garrison had actually given them a break. They were cadets though so it made sense. It was basically a military academy and while mostly full time, they had a Winter break while they were still students.

With the time off, Adam had persuaded him to go into town to look at the Christmas Market. It Reminded him of visiting Germany and his father's side of the family this time of year. And how could he say no to his boyfriend?

_ Boyfriend.  _ Shiro still couldn't get over that word.  _ Boyfriend. _ It sounded good but felt even better as he walked arm in arm with his new love. Though honestly Shiro had fallen for him before asking him out. It had just taken him a while to get the courage to do so. Only for Adam to tell him yes. And laugh at the awkwardness because he knew...meanie.

"Takashi, let's go look at this. They've got some beautiful decorations!" Normally it was Shiro who was the kid in a candy shop when they went places. His enthusiastic, youthful delight making Adam smile. But this time it was in reverse. 

The half-Filipino, half-German teen led the way to the stall in question, eagerly eyeing Christmas tree ornaments. 

"Is this normal? How many ornaments do you need?” Shiro had never decorated a Christmas tree before so he found the whole thing hilarious. Adam already had several baubles back in the dorm for their small tree in the room.

“Takashi you can  _ never _ have enough ornaments. That’s blasphemy.”

  
Shiro chuckled at Adam’s insistence and look of horror. His boyfriend had wanted to come as soon as he found out about it because it reminded him of home. Well, one of them. So dragging his boyfriend along was a must. Honestly Takashi didn’t mind at all. It was sweet to be able to share in this tradition.

“Come on Takashi, obviously you don’t appreciate the finer subtleties of Christmas decorations so I’ll have to educate you further. We’ve covered ornaments. But this is just the beginning. There is so much more.”

“Adam I was raised Shinto. Of course I know nothing about Christmas tree decorations. The only things I know about Christmas come from school in rural Iowa for a few years.”

He scoffed. “And Christmas has spread commercially everywhere. Takashi you also grew up in Iowa for the last several years. Try again. You’ve seen Christmas trees.” He wasn’t advocating for religious change. It was more of an observation and a desire for decorations. Whatever you celebrated, Adam wanted to decorate. He loved decorating and Christmas was a prime opportunity.

“And I lived with my grandparents. Who are older and extremely traditional. Try again.” This was a playful argument. One that they often had about their respective cultures. What was normal for one wasn’t for the other. It was fascinating but sometimes led to jokes like this. No real conflict, just teasing. 

“Whatever you say darling. Come, this one has general decorations, not just ornaments.” Adam led the way and not so subtly dragged his boyfriend along.

Takashi laughed again. Seeing Adam so enthused was adorable. It was nice to watch his eyes light up with what his boyfriend called the holiday spirit. 

While Adam was busy looking at who knew what, Shiro tried his best to look around. The decorations didn’t make sense to him, some of them oddly shaped or strange looking. The Santas were one thing, though oddly large. But the elves? Some of them gave Shiro the creeps. He shuddered and moved away from the strange creatures.

Since he was so engrossed in the decorations, Shiro decided maybe he should move away from the creepy things and see what else was out there.

He saw food and drink, definitely appealing. But he’d wait for Adam on that. It would be more fun to eat together or get different drinks and share!  _ O Kami-sama I’m in love. _ Honestly he didn’t mind but it was a thought that brought a blush to his cheeks. This was his first relationship, his first boyfriend. He’d known from a young age

Focus. His main goal was to figure out what to get Adam. Given that his boyfriend was presently distracted with his own shopping, this was the best time.

  
Looking through several stalls, most of the stuff seemed...no. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it didn’t feel right.Some of it looked mass produced. Others seemed well made, but not quite Adam. It seemed like the other cadet already  _ had _ everything he could ever need.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was shopping too. Once he noticed his boyfriend wander, he started looking around for gifts. The decorations were lovely, and he did buy some, but a gift for Takashi was his purpose. The rest was just fun.

Browsing the stalls with his keen eye, he knew some things were a no. Even if Takashi WOULD like something that tacky, he was not about to encourage such things. The personalized items were sometimes pre-personalized, with names already on them. It wouldn’t be hard to find “Adam,” but “Takashi?” Not really.

Seeing some mugs was a good thought. His boyfriend did love tea, something his grandmother instilled in him he’d said.    
  
“Can you personalize this here? I know most come already, but I’m afraid his name is rather unique here and not likely to be found.”

The mugs had been handmade. He could tell by the fact that the seller was working on one as they spoke. The pre-personalization saved time but he was crafting the mug himself.

“Sure. I guess. It’ll cost you more though.” It was only fair in their mind as they had to do this on the spot.

“Not a problem.” Adam had budgeted for presents and preferred homemade items to store bought. Buying from a vendor was ideal.

The price was quoted and Adam accepted, giving the cost of a mug without personalization, the rest upon return.

“His name is Takashi. I’ve written it down. I’m going to wander and come pick this up in a bit so you have time to work.” Adam hadn’t meant to be so harsh but he was trying to pick up more than one gift for his darling dork of a boyfriend.

* * *

Nothing called to him until he stepped into one stall. Then it hit him that maybe there would be things. It gave off a feel that he liked even if he didn’t necessarily know what he was getting yet.

“Can I help you young man?” The older gentleman sounded amused, probably because of the lost puppy dog look on Shiro’s face.

“Um, yea. I...need to get a gift. For my significant other?” Saying boyfriend to strangers was hit or miss. Things had come a long way, but he knew that not everyone was accepting. Coming from a traditional family, he’d learned that early.

“Hmm...would she like a necklace?”

That made him laugh. It was involuntary but it was so ridiculous to him. “I don’t think he’d enjoy that very much.”

Woops. Had that been a mistake?

It appeared not when the man simply nodded and looked around. “Well, what does he like?”

Shiro’s shoulders dropped, no longer tense but thoughtful and relieved. He’d worked himself up for nothing. Once again. Come to think of it…”I’m...not sure. I mean, we’re new to dating. So...I don’t..know?” He  _ knew _ but he didn’t at the same time?

Once more the man laughed. “Tell me about him then. Maybe I can help you.”

“Well...he’s the one who brought me here. He’s part German and said he went to these markets before. As a kid.” Like they weren’t still kids basically.

“Wonderful! We have traditional German toy. Very popular, especially at Christmas.” They looked cute. He’d give the man that. But…”I’m not sure if he would’ve actually played with any of these. They look kind of..older? No offense, sir.”

A wave of the hand dismissed his concerns. “That is not surprising. It is to bring joy now. Even if it is new. How old is your boy?”

“Roughly my age.” A lie, some would say. Because of all the leap year baby jokes. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes it was annoying.

“Well, you are young. What you think? Maybe a toy to make him smile? Remind him maybe he not so old?” Somehow even this guy could tell Adam definitely acted older. It would be good to see him loosen up…

“Ok. I’ll take one!”

* * *

Finding some dorky matching sweaters, Adam knew that would be a perfect addition. Shiro loved that sort of thing and they could wear them in their off time. He also picked one he would actually be caught dead in, rather than his boyfriend picking something BEYOND ridiculous out.

A few other items had made their way into his possession and he was about to head back for the mug when he saw it. A toy plane. 

They were both pilots and it warmed his heart to think of his child-like boyfriend playing with the thing. It would be so cute and he had to. 

Shiro would love it.

Adam bought it immediately.

* * *

Going back to pick up the mug and pay the difference, Adam then began to look around for Shiro. The nearby stalls had no sign of him until he saw a tent that had a distinct looking scarfed teen in there. Yep. That was Takashi. Who could miss the Totoro themed scarf?

It was then that he made his way over and caught his boyfriend looking around, but with a bag in hand. “Hello there.”

“Ah!” He felt like he could suddenly out jump Tigger from surprise.

“Didn’t mean to startle you darling. I just came looking for you. You were gone so long I had to see what you were up to.”

“What? Me? Up to something? No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh, uh, I saw some hot drinks. And food. Let’s go do that.” Takashi practically sprinted towards the mulled wine stall.

Snorting, Adam followed him, ready to point out to his boyfriend that the wine was actually wine, actually alcoholic. Shiro was the WORST liar and him running off like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar made it more obvious. That was fine though. He still had no clue what it was he got or if he got it there.

When he reached the shorter teen, because he had not had a growth spurt yet. Secretly Adam hoped he stayed about his height. He didn’t fancy being the short one, even if he’d still love Shiro.

“Ah, one mug of the wine, two maybe?” He looked back at Adam. “Do you want one too?”

Again, the older teen snorted at his boyfriend’s terrible skills of deception and also at his naivete. “It’s alcoholic Takashi. It’s  _ actual wine. _ Why don’t we try cider or cocoa?”

Shiro blushed, embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of that in his rush. “Ah, yea. Probably a good idea.”   


The vendor had a good laugh at them as Adam led him towards something more age appropriate. Not that he hadn’t tasted it before, but Shiro couldn’t even handle over the counter medication. Alcohol? He’d be a mess.

“So what  _ were _ you doing at that stall?” He asked nonchalantly as he led Takashi towards the other food and drink stands.   
  
“Nothing, nothing. Just looking around. Trying to learn more about American, er, maybe German? Christmas.” He wasn’t sure which it was more representative of. His Grandparents didn’t really encourage the celebration of Christmas for him, others were fine, but were pleased for an opportunity for him to come home? Who were they to say no to that.

Quickly thinking of a distraction, “Tell me about your Christmas traditions. It seems so different. In Japan if we did anything, yes I’ve  _ seen _ Christmas stuff before but never thought much of it. It was all friends. New Year’s was family but it seems different here?” 

Adam knew a rouse when he saw it, but he let his boyfriend think he fooled him. “Well, in the Philippines it really starts in September, yes I know early. No judgements thank you.”

Shiro had his mouth gaping open which his significant other kindly closed for him. “Also, we display nativity scenes, make lanterns, go caroling, eat food. Normal Christmas things in general really. In Germany it’s also similar yet different. We’ve got St. Nicholas Day. There’s also Krampus. Don’t ask unless you want nightmares.” It had frightened him when he was little. Mostly not anymore but sometimes he still shuddered at the thought.

“We’ve got Advent Calendars and Wreaths.”   
  
“What are Advent Calendars?” Some of these things were somewhat familiar from his few years in American school. So much for separation of church and state. But that one was new to him.   
  
He frowned. Shiro was missing out. “It’s a little calendar. You put chocolates or something in there and you open it every day from the first until Christmas.”

“Whoa! That sounds delicious! “

Chuckling, Adam nudged him towards the drinks. “You get the hot cocoa since you like sweeter things. I’ll get the cider. You can have some of mine.” Adam paid for the drinks, handing Shiro his as the woman passed them to him.

“I’m going to look for something for us to eat. You stay here with the heater and the drinks. I’ll be right back Love.” He kissed him on the cheek since he had the cup to his face. Again, Shiro blushed.

While his boyfriend was busy drinking, Adam snuck off to one of the stalls from earlier and smiled at the man in the stall. “I’d like to buy an advent calendar.” Sure it was a little late, and Shiro would get one SOONER next year but this would do. He would start a bit late and let him enjoy the remaining ones on Christmas day. With how much his boyfriend liked sweets it made sense.

“Here you go. I hope he likes it.” The man winked, placing it in a reusable bag Adam had magically pulled out of his jacket. He was more than prepared.   
  
“Danke.” 

“Bitte.”

Now for the food.

Adam saw several but options but once he noticed the stollen that was it. Grabbing several pieces, because while he normally tried to practice portion control and whatnot, he threw it to the wind for the holidays and a treat.

The hot cocoa was half gone whereas Adam’s cider was mostly full as he’d been purchasing more things along the way. “I found stollen!” 

More of that excited, innocent look from Adam. Shiro was living for those expressions. “Uh, you stole something?

With a chuckle, the taller boy broke off a piece of one. “No, silly, stollen. Say ah.”

Blushing, ‘ah’ was said and Takashi was fed a piece of the bread.

“Whoa! This is delicious! But it’s kind of sweet? I thought you weren’t one for sweets.”   
  
“Candies. I don’t really want candies. Which are sweets. I’m still open to some sweet things with natural flavors. It’s a German christmas bread. “

“But it tastes like cake!”

“It’s cake-like. But it’s still divine. There’s more.” As Adam slipped him another piece, Shiro nibbled at his fingers, causing a blush to form on the other’s cheeks.

They were both dorks, Adam admitted to himself. 

"Come on, let's go look at the lights."

This wasn't necessarily the closest town but it wasn't terribly far either. What made it special was how it was decorated. A small, rustic town, It set a beautiful scene even without all of the decorations. They just made it perfect. 

Old style houses, antique furniture and structures, candles lit, wreaths hung. It was magical.

Adam could and would spend Forever looking at the decorations and admiring the beauty of the small town's charm. 

For at least half an hour out of continued walking with shiro, talking about the decorations, even walking in a peaceful silence after a bit.

That was actually what caught his attention

Having grown up in Japan, Takashi was used to warmer weather. 

Shiro shivered a bit as it was awfully chilly in town. Sure he’d dressed warmly but he didn’t realize they’d be there so long.

Despite being wrapped up in his Christmas adventure, Adam turned to look at his boyfriend and saw the cold. “Alright, I think it’s time we head home. Come on. Let’s go start a fire and warm up.”

Shiro wanted it but he didn’t want to be a killjoy. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just get another cup of cider or something and warm up. I’ll be good!”

Adam shook his head because he knew his boyfriend was stubborn, wrapping an arm around him, the other laid down with purchases. “Nope. I don’t want a sick Takashi. I know you. Let’s go home. We can come back another time. It’s up for a few more days.” Or he could come back on his own without the risk of Takashi seeing anything. 

That was all it took because Adam was stern. They were both teenagers but Adam had that mom look that said enough is enough. My word is final. “Ok…” Secretly he was kind of pleased. It was great, really. But it was collllldddd.    
  
They walked back to the bus stop with Adam placing his bags gently on the ground and helping Shiro do the same so they could keep each other warm while they waited. Adam was half German but he spent more time in the Philippines in recent years. So he was a bit cold himself.

Neither was quite old enough to drive yet, though they were learning to pilot ships ironically. So the bus it was. 

It took longer than they hoped, Shiro and Adam sharing the warmth of their bodies, but thankfully not terribly long as it was a busy market and busy time of year.

“Come on, let’s get back and warm you up.” And himself. But of course his boyfriend mattered more. Adam had dressed more warmly than Takashi who was used to a more moderate climate.

They gathered up their bags and picked a seat in the back to stay far away from the front door that let the air in and out. Also to give themselves more room to snuggle. The bus wasn’t crowded going back to the Garrison so they had the whole, long bench seat in the back to themselves. With gifts on either sides of them, Adam and Shiro leaned on each other to keep warm and to stay close. They were young and in love. They never wanted to be apart.

* * *

Once they returned, the boys made a beeline for their shared dorm, putting the bags away and stripping off their day clothes for pajamas. They were warmer and much more comfortable. Plus they didn’t have the germs from the outside.

“You still look cold Takashi.” Adam didn’t like that. He wanted his boyfriend nice, warm, and safe. Not chilly. Too much of a risk for a cold, even if they were both healthy. Finals had barely finished and both were leaving soon for the holidays so they needed to stay healthy. They had a rare time off and deserved to take advantage of it. Plus how could they reasonably go see their families sick? What with Adam’s family being abroad and Shiro’s being his elderly grandparents.

“I’m fine.” Came the standard response, insistence despite the shivering still going on.

“Why don’t we go sit by the fire? That’ll warm you up faster.” 

It wasn’t like Adam was snug as a bug in a rug, a strange idiom he had learned, but he was warmer than his boyfriend. Takashi was a bit of a baby about the cold and it was rather adorable sometimes.

“Ooo.” Nothing beat the kotatsu but a fireplace was terrific. He loved them and honestly he wanted to have one when he got his own home. It was so fascinating to watch because he’d never had one before! Watching the flames dance, feeling the natural warmth. He’d been frightened of the thing the first time, which had Adam in stitches over the matter. Shiro afraid a fireplace was going to burn the Garrison down. But once he realized it was completely safe and contained, he became mesmerized. 

“That sounds great Love.”

Sure the fireplace was in the common area and not their own bedroom, but Takashi was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop sometimes. He’d accidentally said I love you in front of several peers so it wasn’t entirely a secret. The desire for privacy would come later when they were not so new, young, and in love. Well, still in love, but not as young. Right now they were silly teenagers ready to snuggle for warmth and closeness. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Even though they were roommates. Though that would change the following year since the Garrison knew they were dating now. At least they could enjoy it while it lasted.

They had many more years of living together in their future. Of that, Adam was sure.

“Get back under that blanket young man!” The older boy scolded as he lit the fire, ushering Shiro back onto the couch.

“But Adammmmm. You’re not here.”

Rolling his eyes, Adam pushed him down on the couch and went over to the one bag he brought after they stopped by the dorm.

“Hush. And besides, I have a gift for you. One that will certainly help with those shivers, don’t you even try to deny it.”   
  
Adam was too observant. But Takashi’s eyes lit up at the word gift. English was his second language but it was both of theirs, well Adam’s third. But stil. The words gift or present still filled him with excitement like the child he was. “You got me a present?” Cold or not, he was almost bouncing in his seat.

_ Actually I got you more than one. But I didn’t want to wait for this one because you look chilled.  _ “Close your eyes.” 

Obliging was easy but containing his energy was not. The leap year baby was ready to live up to that name and leap out of his seat. Okay that had nothing to do with leap years but he thought it was a funny joke. 

The bag itself was big, big enough to hide them. And nothing was wrapped as they’d just bought it and he didn’t see a need to wrap this particular one.

“Go ahead. Open.”   
  
What he saw was not what he was expecting but it made him melt nonetheless. “Adam….” A sweater. Two? Two of the same?

He was about to ask when his boyfriend clarified, one step ahead. “They’re matching you dork.” 

That did it. Tears started to well up in Shiro’s eyes as he pulled Adam down into a ridiculously tight hug. 

“Domo arigatou gozaimasu.” Japanese was still a comfort for him, familiar, like a blanket. It was his first language and even after moving to the states, he still only spoke it with his grandparents. No English allowed unless it was for school. Strict, but also to preserve language and culture. It was his grandparents and they were traditional at best. Even Jii-san who was a giant geek. 

The Japanese did it for him. “Don’t cry Takashi.” His voice was softer now, gentler, instead of the slightly harsher teasing that he knew his boyfriend understood. Adam sat down next to him, making the hug much easier. “I’m glad you like it. I got them matching because I wanted us to have something together.” He wiped the tears from the other boy’s face, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“You’re my love. And you always will be.” 

He pulled back, slipping the sweater over his boyfriend’s head before putting on his own.

This was  _ not _ helping the crying but it was a happy cry. He could tell. It was tears of joy and Shiro didn’t have the words for it so he just cuddled up to his boyfriend after Adam put the sweaters on them, enjoying the warmth and company.

A few moments of silence passed and Shiro’s eyes began to droop. Apparently he had been more tired than he had thought before. Still, he had one more thing to say before he fell asleep, leaning on his beloved. “Aishiteru Adam.”

Learning down slightly, as Takashi was on his shoulder, Adam laid a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Mahal din kita mein liebling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!
> 
> All the fluffs and I tried so hard not to have any angst! I hope happy crying is ok!
> 
> The fireplace thing really happened. She wasn’t enamored with the thing, but one roommate I had a few years ago was an international student from China. We rent a house off campus so it’s got a fireplace. She was TERRIFIED of fire inside. Like whoa. So taken from real life experiences here! Plus Shiro is a dork and would totally have never seen one despite living in the states before because traditional style home would be his grandparents jam. Whoops my age is showing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS: (Forgive me for I have sinned and used anime and google translate)
> 
> *Danke = Thank you (German)
> 
> *Bitte = You're welcome (German)
> 
> *Domo arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you very much (Japanese)
> 
> *Jii-san = Grandfather (Japanese)
> 
> *Baa-san = Grandmother (Japanese)
> 
> *Aishiteru = I love you (Japanese)
> 
> *Mahal din kita = I love you too (Taglog/Filipino)
> 
> *Mein liebling = My beloved (German)
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Stollen sounds delicious! I have to try it! It's like this bread/cake like Christmas thing. It's got berries and sugar on top and it sounds like orangey flavor, raisins, and almonds. If you try it, let me know! I'm a sucker for dessert.
> 
> A kotatsu is amazing. It's like this table with a blanket and something to keep you warm. I fail at descriptions but look it up. It's so comfy.


End file.
